


I Catch A Glimpse Of Heaven

by Hilarryous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarryous/pseuds/Hilarryous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is Azazel, the demon son of Lucifer, Liam is Uriel the archangel that is supposed to protect Louis from the dark side and Harry is the beautiful human that Louis has an infatuation with.</p><p>NOTE* : short chapters, as it is a short story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is an idea that just came to me whilst I was watching a netball game (don't ask why) and I figured why not? There's a quick prologue in the beginning.
> 
> I also realise that things I wrote in this story may not be 100% correct to real supernatural beliefs.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: THIS PART IS QUITE SHORT!

Prologue:  
In the supernatural world of angels and demons, there are two broad areas of the angelic hierarchy, the God sent angels, and the fallen. The leader of fallen angels, the fallen angel himself, Lucifer is the most powerful supernatural form other than God. The controller of hell, the controller of all things wrong and bad, had himself a son. The demonic son of Lucifer named Azazel who was trained in all ways demon and lived to kill. When Azazel’s mother had seen enough of her son being a killer she organised to have him sent down to earth with an archangel named Uriel. Azazel was then brought into a normal English family living in Doncaster, Yorkshire and watched over by Uriel for the next ten years after being taken away from the fiery existence of hell. To his human family he was known as Louis, Louis Tomlinson.

As Azazel grew up, he was made to attend school. Uriel was right there with him every step of the way disguising as Azazel’s best mate Liam. As Azazel got older, he gained more knowledge about his birth family, his father, and also where he was born. Uriel also explained to him the circumstances under which his mother gave him up to protect him.

When Azazel turned 17, his adoptive mother, Jay, received a job in Cheshire, the family had to pack up and move. Azazel was sent to a new high school, Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, as Louis Tomlinson, the new kid from Doncaster. Of course, Uriel attended with him.

 

~~ 

The first day at their new school had arrived. Louis had a hard time with dress codes at his new school due to his... appearance. The demonic boy was covered in tattoos. Although, unknowingly to the naive humans, he had the power to make his tattoos disappear and reappear whenever he felt like it. Louis had many demonic powers he gained from being Azazel, son of Lucifer.

After getting out of the school’s head office with Liam, following a heated ‘discussion’ with the headmaster over tattoos, the boys headed out to find their lockers in the vast hallways of the school.

“Ok Lou I’ve got number 239 so I should be over in the east wing of the school.” Liam explained as Louis fiddled with the zipper on his jacket.

“Yeah ok, I’ve got 378 so I should be...” Louis trailed off as he ran his hand down the walls of lockers until he stopped on one.

“Right here.” He finished.

“Ok, I’ll just go find mine, then meet you in homeroom ok?” Liam said sternly.

“Yes Liam. No need to go all Uriel on me. I’m not 12.” Louis snapped at the angel.

“Shut up, do not say our real names down here.” Liam warned then walked away leaving Louis to roll his eyes and focus on putting books away.

Louis heard a loud smack followed by dropping of books over to his left and was greeted by the sight of the most handsome, utterly beautiful human he’d ever laid eyes on.

A rush of goodness came over Louis when he ran over to help the human boy up and when Louis looked into those emerald eyes– he thought he died and went back to hell again, because wow, those eyes were mesmerizing.

“T-Thanks.” The curly haired boy stuttered out, his eyes drifting down to Louis' firm grip still on his soft, yet muscular arm.

“No problem babe.” Louis replied, noticing a small blush creep it’s way onto the boy’s cheeks.

As he smiled at Louis and shuffled away, Louis noticed a small drawing left behind on the floor. He picked it up and took a closer look at the drawing only to see a stunning, well-sketched pair of black wings, close to a demon’s pair. Louis was speechless just at the drawing.  
He was immediately more infatuated with the curly haired human.  
After the bell signaling homeroom rang, Louis grabbed his backpack and headed to meet Liam. Liam was waiting just outside the classroom door looking for Louis, so the demonic side of Louis came up with the idea to scare the guy by running up behind him with his inhuman speed. The impact of Louis hitting Liam caused an unholy “SHIT” to erupt from the archangel’s mouth.

“You right idiot! You know well enough that you aren’t supposed to use your powers around humans! You could out us in front of all these people!” Liam whisper yelled at Louis.

“Sorry mum.” Louis commented. As he pushed past Liam into the classroom, an unattractive growl of annoyance left his mouth. Louis sat down at the back corner of the classroom, closely followed by Liam. He was ready to get his morning over with so he could search the beautiful boy he had taken a liking to earlier. His plans were slowed down when the door to their classroom opened and in walked someone that rapidly caught Louis’ attention...


	2. Chapter 2

In walked the raven haired demon friend of Louis’, Beleth. He spotted Louis and looked completely surprised. He made his way over to Louis and Liam and brought Louis into a hug immediately. 

“Az– Louis mate, haven’t seen you in years!” Beleth greeted his friend, he then spared a glance to Liam who looked slightly nervous over the almost-slip up on names, but still continued to sit down in his seat.

“Zayn! I didn’t know you went here, why didn’t you tell me!” Louis exclaimed. Zayn was somewhat distracted by Liam that Louis’ question went unanswered until Zayn copped a smack to the back of the head from Louis himself.

“Why are you staring at Li?” Louis said bluntly and loud enough for Liam to hear.

“W-what? No, I wasn’t staring at Liam, just the girl behind him.” Zayn tried to cover up his actions, but Louis didn’t buy it. Zayn had dug himself into a deeper hole seeing as though Liam heard that too and ducked his head down in disappointment.

Did Liam want Zayn to be staring at him? Ha! That’s Gold. Louis thought to himself.

“Mmhmm.” Louis rolled his eyes and as he patted Liam on the back.

“Anyway, what brings you here Lou.” Zayn redirected the conversation elsewhere.

“Mum got a new job here in Cheshire, so we all had to move with her.” Louis explained.

Before Zayn could take the conversation further, the teacher walked in and greeted the class.

“Hello children, I am your new homeroom teacher, Mr Grimshaw. Yes, yes I know, you’re stuck with good old Grimmy but I think you’ll live.” The class laughed at the man’s sense of humor and Mr Grimshaw took the roll call.

“So um, Zayn do you know who the young, clumsy curly haired kid with green eyes is?” Louis hoped his small explanation was enough.

“Green eyed curly wha– OH! Harry! Yeah I know him, he’s in the grade below us, cute kid that one.” Zayn smiled. Louis agreed, Harry was indeed, cute.

“Why do you wanna know Lou? Someone got the hots for little Harold?” Zayn teased.

Louis sighed, “Kind of.”

Liam processed what Louis admitted to and instantly became the protective archangel he is.

“No Lou. You can’t like a human like that, you’re treading on thin ice there.” Liam warned sternly.

“And why not Mr cranky pants?” Louis sassed back at the frowning angel.

“It’s too dangerous Louis! Especially knowing you’re father.” Liam looked slightly disgusted at the mention of Lucifer.  
Louis seemed to notice this and didn’t like it one bit.

“And what do you mean my father Liam? He may be–” Louis stopped and harshly whispered “the king of hell, but he’s still my father.” Louis looked betrayed. He understood that Liam would never accept his father, but that didn’t stop Louis from taking offense to things like that.

“Oh no Lou I just meant tha–” Before Liam could explain himself the bell rang signaling first period. Louis was the first to pick up his bag and stomp out of the classroom closely followed by Zayn and Liam. Right as Louis turned the corner at a fast speed he collided with someone else and sent the body backwards. Before the impact had sent the other person crashing to the cold, hard floor, Louis caught onto their arms pulling them back up. Once Louis looked up to see who it was, all the memories of earlier with Harry came flooding back when Louis looked into those sparkling, emerald eyes.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright there?” Louis asked, genuinely concerned about the boy standing before him.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, sorry for getting in your way.” Harry apologised shyly.

“Oh no babe, you don’t have to apologise for that, I should’ve looked where I was going.” Louis affectionately said.

Harry blushed at Louis’ use of the word ‘babe’ and the demon boy just thought that it was the cutest thing, ever.

Zayn and Liam watched on as the two boys interacted with each other. Louis was still holding onto Harry, and Harry was still looking deeply into Louis’ eyes. When Liam noticed Harry’s gaze into the demon’s eyes, he panicked and abruptly yanked Louis out of the stare.

“What the fuck Liam?” Louis cursed, he turned around to Harry and gave Liam the hand signal to ‘shoo’. 

Liam obeyed Louis, but before leaving with Zayn, he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “Don’t let him stare into your eyes, you’ll turn full demon.”

Louis heard that and thanked Liam as he walked away. Harry stood there awkwardly staring at his shoes when Louis hooked a finger underneath his chin and tilted the boy’s head up.

“Let me see that pretty face babe.” Louis smiled at him.

“Thanks, I think.” Harry said.

“Hey can I get your number? Maybe we can go out sometime?” Harry beamed at his and nodded his head.

“Yeah definitely!” Louis smiled and handed Harry his phone to type in his number, Harry did the same.

“I’ll text you yeah?” Harry nodded again as Louis kissed him on the cheek and walked away satisfied.

 

 

.

 

“You asked him out?” Zayn was happy for his mate, hell, he was over the moon! But Liam on the other hand, wasn’t to happy.

“Stop frowning Li, you’ll get wrinkles.” Louis joked, he thought it was funny until Liam looked up even angrier.

“Louis do you know what you’re getting yourself into?! A demon and a human is not, nor has it ever been a good mix! You could not only be putting Harry in danger by doing this but you could be putting yourself at risk too! I was assigned the mission to protect you ten years ago and I’m not going to sit back and let you risk your life!” Liam burst. His chest was heaving, his face was starting to get sweaty, but he instantly calmed when he felt Zayn’s hand on his back.

“Liam, it’s just a date, what’s the worst that can happen?” Louis asked.

“Just a date? Louis you didn’t even know that when a human that a demon is attracted to stares into said demon’s eyes that they will fully transform. YOU’RE BLOODY EYES WOULD HAVE TURNED BLACK AND YOUR WINGS WOULD HAVE SPROUTED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Imagine what would happen on a date!” Liam yelled.

Louis looked absolutely taken aback by Liam’s sudden outburst. But as fast at is appeared, Louis’ caring side was gone. He was a demon after all. His eyes went from a piercing blue to completely black in a second. His teeth went sharp as he walked up to Liam, grabbed his face and said “Don’t tell me what to fucking do, or you’ll regret it.”

Zayn was just a little bit scared, but Liam was trembling with fear. Liam knew how powerful and strong Louis is, but at times, he did underestimate the power of Lucifer’s only son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't reprimand me on real demon powers and beliefs, I don't care :) oh my god sorry I thought this was longer when I wrote it? haha.  
> Thank you x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god there is no bloody way to make the word 'bum' fit into that awesome sentence I wrote, I mean not to toot my own horn but ahah 'toot toot'. But seriously, the word bum ruined everything.
> 
> And sorry, would've updated sooner, but I was a bit ill. :)
> 
> AND FUCKING SERIOUSLY?! I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS FUCKING LONGER AND OH MY GOD I'M GOING INTO A FIT OF RAGE.

When it got late after Louis’ little fit of temper, he went up to his room and pulled out his phone looking for Harry’s number. Once he found the contact, he typed out a text to the other boy;

( Louis ) : ‘Hey babe x’

Not too long after, Louis received a reply from Harry.

( Harry ) : ‘Hey Lou, why are up so late?x’

Louis thought to himself, silly innocent human, demons don’t sleep. Instead of telling Harry the whole ‘demon’ part, he just replied with a simple ‘can’t sleep’.

( Harry ) : ‘Me Neither.’

( Louis ) : ‘So how are things with you? x’

( Harry ) : ‘Eh, can’t complain, mum’s out with my step-dad, home alone’

( Louis ) : ‘That’s awesome, hah x. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanna go get some breakfast with me before school tomorrow? xx’

( Harry ) : ‘Sounds great Lou x’

After Louis texted Harry the details, he smiled to himself.

He wanted Harry Styles.

He got Harry Styles.

 

~

“Hey Louis.” Harry approached him at a small table in the coffee shop with a muffin and what seemed to be tea.

“Hey Harry!” Louis greeted him with a warm smile.

“Where’s your friend Liam? And Zayn?” Harry asked.

“Oh Harold, you silly boy. Why would I bring my friends on a date with me?” Louis laughed at Harry’s moment of stupidity.

“T-this is a date?” Harry’s façade of confidence flew out the window right in that moment. Louis noticed this, so he took Harry’s hand in his own and said  
“Only if you want it to be, I mean... I want it to be.” Louis winked at Harry causing a blush to arise on the younger boys cheeks. 

Louis loved the affect he had on him. Harry started to give a loving look into Louis’ piercing blue eyes, and Louis was mesmerized by Harry’s own green irises– that was until Louis felt a burning sensation deep in his eyeballs. He knew what was happening, but Harry didn’t when Louis suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom.

Harry was left at the table confused and alone. He felt slightly abandoned. Meanwhile, Louis was looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his eyes entirely black. The demon suddenly felt an immense pain in his shoulder blades that spread all the way down his spine to his lower back. The long, thick, black wings cascaded down Louis’ back all the way to his bum. His teeth sharpened, his clothes went completely black, just like his eyes and wings, and his breathing deepened remarkably.

The demon jumped when he heard a knock on the bathroom door “Lou, you ok?” Harry’s voice came through.

Louis cleared his throat and answered “Yeah Harry, I’m fine, I’ll be out soon ok?” Louis was panicking on the inside, what would he do? He couldn’t go out there looking like a demon, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the only person he knew would know how to help, Liam.

“Hello?” Liam answered on the first ring.

“Liam! You have to help me!” Louis whisper-yelled.

“What’s wrong Lou? What have you done now?” Liam didn’t sound too surprised that Louis had gotten himself into some sort of predicament, but then again, no one could blame him.

“I’ve just gone full demon in the bathroom on my date with Harry! What do I do, I can’t fucking go out there looking like this!”

“Calm down Louis. I bloody warned you this would happen, but did you listen? No.” Liam said in an ‘I told you so’ tone.

“Liam just fucking help me, there’s no time to be a smart arse.” Louis snapped.

“Alright fine. Just keep thinking angelic, goodhearted thoughts, it will settle down your demonic genes. And also, don’t think any thoughts about Harry and/or love. You should transform back within minutes if your thoughts are good enough.” Liam responded.

“Yeah, yeah ok thanks Li. Bye.” Louis hung up his phone and immediatley started thinking of sunshine, lollipops, rainbows, puppies and pretty much anything good and sugary he could come up with. Soon enough, what Liam said had worked. His wings disappeared, his teeth and eyes returned to normal as did his breathing.  
He cleaned himself up and walked out to Harry who had already paid the bill for their breakfast.

“Are you sure you’re ok Louis?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah I’m fine. Now, Harold, I asked you out, I should’ve paid for us. I’ll pay you back babe.” Louis put his arm around Harry and walked him out of the coffee shop.

As the two were walking down to Louis’ car, Harry asked Louis an itching question. “Hey Lou, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you just run off to the bathroom for so long?”

“Oh um, I just felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, Zayn called me, he was really sick and was asking me to help him.” Louis lied.

“So you went to the bathroom?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Harry, I went to the fucking bathroom and spoke to him.” Louis sounded irritated and Harry’s head faltered.

“Oh no I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to sound that harsh. Sorry Haz.” Louis cuddled Harry close and kissed his head, making Harry feel better. They got into Louis’ red porsche and drove off to the high school for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be longer, seriously like wot m8. It was 3 and a half pages on word so like yeah. Sorry this took so long, I was going to update after my author's note, but I had an art essay to get to. xoxo

Liam didn’t go to school that day. Instead, Liam was asked to meet an important figure in a nearby forest to discuss crucial matters regarding Louis. The important figure that Liam was summoned by was Louis mother, Lilith.  
He knew when she would be there, and he was there well before she turned up. When she did arrive, Liam took in her appearance. Black, long, delicate wings, cascading black dress that covered everywhere from her shoulders down, and pitch black eyes.

“Uriel, I see to it that you know what I have come to discuss?” She greeted.

“Yes Lilith, I realise you have come to speak about my duties with Azazel.” Liam was worried, he knew that she wouldn’t come to earth for a cup of tea and a chat, this was serious.

“I have taken note that Azazel has made a recent transformation into his demon form? Would you like to tell me why?” Liam knew that she knew why Louis had transformed lately, she knew everything that went on in their lives.

“U-um, Azazel has become infatuated with a human boy, and I think he might be falling in love.” Liam gulped.

“So I’ve heard. Now I gave you the job of protecting my boy from the demonic life and ways, Lucifer will know if Azazel transforms completely and will find out where Azazel is, I do not want this and I’m sure you do not either, yes?” Lilith questioned.

“Yes ma’am.” Liam said.

“Now, you need to find a way of getting Azazel away from this human boy because Lucifer wants him. Lucifer wants to find his son and train him to be the malicious killing demon he should be. And if Azazel transforms once more Lucifer will hunt him down and take him, and he will also not hesitate to murder the human boy. Do you understand Uriel?” Lilith was genuinely concerned for her son as well as Harry’s welfare.

“I will speak to him and try and figure out a way to end this.” Liam said sternly.

“Alright, I will check back in with you another time.” Lilith suddenly disappeared from sight and vanished right back to the fires of hell where she came from.

 

Liam had to save Louis, and Harry as well.

 

 

~

“Louis, we have to talk.” Liam caught Louis’ attention. It was after school and the blue eyed boy had just arrived home, where Liam awaited him.

“Why so serious?” Louis mocked in the tone of the Joker.

Liam wasn’t amused, and Louis knew that he was actually very serious.

“I received a visit from your mother today... Azazel.” Liam said sternly. The use of Louis’ demon name made him very alert of the trouble he was in.

“Why?” Louis asked.

“She knows about Harry, and she knows about your little transformation. Louis this is very, very bad. Your father is searching for you and the only way he has of finding you is when you completely transform, he’ll know exactly where you are. Your mother explained that Lucifer is looking for you to take you home and to train you as the demon you really are, or should be. And he won’t hesitate to destroy anything in his way, including Harry.” Liam finished.

Louis listened intently and to be quite frank, he was scared. Not only for himself but he knew what his father was capable of and Louis couldn’t imagine what he would do to Harry if he found out that Louis was in love with him.

Harry would be murdered beyond belief.

 

“What do I do?” A small tear left Louis’ eye. He panicked then, demons weren’t supposed to cry, they weren’t supposed to feel mercy, or love for that matter.

“Lou, you have to let Harry go. For good.” Liam was genuinely sad for Louis, he knew how much the other boy liked Harry, and to not be able to see him again would be heartbreaking.

“This will keep him safe yes?” Louis asked. His eyes were set on the floor in front of him, not daring to look up.

“Yes Lou.” Liam said.

~

“Hi Harry.” Louis greeted. It was the next morning at school and Louis knew what he had to do.

“Hey Lou!” Harry went straight in for a hug.

“Hey, mind if we go somewhere private and talk for a little while?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah sure.” Harry smiled and followed Louis around to the park at the back of the school near a tree.

“So what did you wanna talk about?” Harry asked. Louis felt numb, he knew what Harry’s reaction would be like, it was heartbreaking to even think about.

“I just, I-um I need to tell you something.” Louis stuttered out. This was it, he was going to unavoidably crush the human boy’s feelings.

Here goes,

“I-I um, I...” Louis couldn’t do it to Harry. Instead of breaking it off, and keeping Harry safe in the long run, Louis said the words that changed everything.

3 words, 8 letters...

“I love you.” Harry’s jaw dropped to the ground at the sound of Louis’ confession. The realisation hit both Louis and Harry about the strength of the words considering they only just met and only just started a relationship.

“I love you too Lou.” Harry pulled Louis in for a hug, and squeezed him tight. Louis lifted Harry’s chin and gave him a quick, chaste kiss.

I’m fucked. Louis thought.

~

Louis was sitting in the science classroom, with his mind in another world. With Louis’ mind racing with thoughts going a mile a minute, he almost jumped at an image that appeared in his mind. It was almost a vision coming out of nowhere, and little did he know, what he was imagining was what was happening right that minute.

_“Demon army assemble!” Lucifer commanded. “I have a mission, and I will not fail, and none of you will ruin this. I have been informed of the existence of my powerful son on earth and I will find this demon. He is the second most powerful to me, I need him and his powers under my authority as soon as possible. I will kill anyone standing in my way. Understood?” The centurion of demons chorused a ‘yes master’ as Lucifer gave distinct instruction to monitor Azazel’s transformations and whereabouts, and were told to kill anything in the way, especially humans._

All of this unravelled in Louis mind and he suddenly woke out of his fugue state. He was set into a frenzy of panic and alertness. He had to find Liam.

Louis sprinted out of the classroom leaving the teacher baffled by his sudden behavior. He found Liam in the library during his study hall session and pulled him straight out into the hall.  
“Liam I just had a vision. I’m fucking freaking out.” Louis whisper-yelled.

“What do you mean? What did you see Louis?” Liam panicked.

“I saw my father, he-he set his demon army a mission to find me and bring me to him, killing anything and anyone in his way.” Louis started to shake with fear. He didn’t want to be with his father, he didn’t want to be the king of hell’s son. He didn’t want to be what he really was, the prince of hell.

“Ok, ok we can protect you, you let go of Harry right?” Liam said sternly.

“Oh-uh, about that... I kind of told him I loved him instead?” Louis shut his eyes tightly awaiting Liam’s fury.

“YOU WHAT?!” Liam yelled, then suddenly realised where they were and pulled Louis into a nearby bathroom. He checked for anyone inside and when the coast was clear he continued.

“Louis you have not only put yourself in more danger but you’re going to get Harry killed!” Liam was stressing out, holding his head in his hands and pacing through the bathroom.

“What have you done?” Liam said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY! I'll update again through the week to make it up! sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT CHAPTER, #soznotsoz ? I've just been really distracted lately, I was going to update on sunday, but ended up going up today (tuesday) because I've been preocupied with bushfires, dun dun dun, yes that's right, I live in the catastrophic zone nsw right now. woop-dee-doo.

_Is what I’m doing selfish? Is it only really an act upon what I feel? Putting Harry in danger just because I can’t let him go, potentially ending his life in the worst way possible just because I need him with me, just because I’m too much of a coward to let him go_.

Louis had been in deep thought for the past half hour. He thought he was selfish, heck, he knew he was being selfish. He was risking Harry’s life because of his cowardliness. He needed to fix this, but the thing is, he didn’t know how to.

~

Harry was sitting at home on his laptop when his mind wandered to thoughts of Louis. He always knew Louis had a dangerous edge to him, but little did he realise just how dangerous he was. Harry pondered about the way Louis acted.

It’s weird right? Harry thought. The way Louis would be clingy and loving one minute, and distant the next. He let his mind wander to the time when Louis rushed to bathroom on their little breakfast date. He tried hard to remember exactly what little words he had heard through the door; ‘full D–’ ‘go out there looking like this’ ‘help me.’ Harry wondered what Louis would’ve said after ‘full.’ Full what? Harry was determined to find out. He picked up his phone and found Louis’ number. He rang Louis awaiting the pick up.

“ _Hello_?”

“Lou? It’s me Harry.”

“ _Oh, hey Harry! What’s up_?” He sounded nervous.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch up?” Harry asked hopefully. He heard quiet murmurs on the other end.

“ _Um, yeah ok. Meet at the park in 10? I actually need to speak to you anyway_.” Louis said.

“Ok, see you then. Love you.” Harry expected the response back to be ‘I love you too’ but was left gutted when all he got was a quiet sigh and the hang up tone.

~

Harry walked to the park only to find Louis already there waiting for him. The sun rays lighting up his golden skin perfectly. Louis looked up and saw Harry approaching him, lifting a hand to wave at the other boy.

“Hey Lou, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages!” Harry pulled Louis in for a tight hug. Louis cherished the embrace, he was convinced it would be the last one he’d be getting.

“Um, yeah, listen Haz, we need to talk.” The look on Harry’s face said it all, he knew where this was going. This was it, Louis was going to ruin the only love he’d ever had to save Harry’s life.

“We can’t see each other anymore, I’m sorry but it has to be that way.” Louis said monotonously. His gaze was set in stone to the floor, he didn’t want to see Harry’s expression. Harry’s _devastated_ expression.

“W-what no Lou. Why? W-why are you– we just– are you serious?” Tears streamed down Harry’s face as he spoke.

“Yes, I’m serious, it just has to be this way Harry. I’m sorry.” Louis went to console him but Harry took a step backwards. The tears fell freely down Harry’s face as he looked at Louis betrayed.

“No don’t touch me. You’re not sorry, if you were you wouldn’t be doing this.” Harry pushed Louis back off him. He saw a flash in Louis’ eyes, it was unreadable, but Harry didn’t think much into it, he was to busy being heartbroken.

“Harry don’t be like that. I really am sorry, you don’t understand.” Louis tried to explain, but he couldn’t. Not without spilling the secrets he spent his life hiding from everyone.

“Fuck off. I don’t want to see you ever again.” Harry spat venomously and ran away. Louis was left standing in the park alone, nothing but the presence of his guilty thoughts. I’m sorry Harry, I love you.

~

“Liam we have to move.” Louis said.

“W-what?” Liam was taken aback by Louis’ sudden change of mind.

“Why Lou?” Liam asked.

“Because if I can’t have Harry I don’t want to have to torture both him and myself by seeing him everyday. I can’t do it, I can’t not love him. If I see him, I won’t be able to control myself.” Louis reasoned.

“Alright.”

~

When Harry got back to his house he ran straight past his mother and sister and sprinted to his room, leaving them confused. He collapsed on his bed in tears and when there was a knock on his door he screamed at them to leave him alone. That was what he felt like anyway, alone. Louis told Harry he loved him. That was what the boy didn’t understand, why would someone do that? What kind of human being does that to another? Was it to intentionally hurt Harry? He had thought all these things and come up with an answer, yes, it was. He thought back to the flash in Louis’ eyes, he remembered it over and over until it hit him–

Louis’ eyes had flashed _black_ , _completely black_.


	6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT, ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT WATTPAD/AO3 FIASCO OVER PLOTS!

Previously I decided that I would post a 'happy' plot on wattpad and a 'sad' plot on ao3 THIS HAS CHANGED!

\- BOTH stories will be EXACTLY the SAME  
\- BOTH will involve death and graphic violence/features  
\- BOTH WILL END THE SAME  
\- It will be sad/okay for people's hearts  
\- If you do not like angst/MCD/violence this is not the story for you! go elsewhere please xox

I have planned out the entire story and as of now, I can announce that there will be 15 chapters and MAYBE an epilogue. (subject to change when I feel like it)

also there will be a title change: the new title will be 'I Catch A Glimpse Of Heaven'

Keep updated!


	7. Chapter 6

Harry raced towards the street he knew Louis lived. He ran down the road and straight for the house only to find Louis and Liam out the front with bags. Louis heard footsteps at a fast pace and looked up to find a puffing Harry standing before him.  
  
“Wh-Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want to see me again?” Louis was baffled by Harry’s arrival.  
  
“Well, I didn’t, but then I was watching you whilst you were dumping me. And while you were giving me the boot, I’d like to know why you had black eyes?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
All the colour drained from Louis’ face and a bag was dropped behind him by a startled Liam. The demon felt sick.  
  
“W-what are you talking about Harry? I think you must be seeing things.” Louis nervously said.  
  
“No, no I’m not seeing things, your eyes went entirely black.” Harry pushed. He wasn’t letting this go, and he knew he wasn’t insane.  
  
“Well, you must have Harry because human’s eyes aren’t black.” Louis said sassily, his confident self rushing back.  
  
“I’m not insane Louis. I know what I saw.” Harry was getting annoyed. Why is Louis being so rude?  
  
“Yeah ok.” Louis snapped, but regretted it immediately after seeing a hurt expression plastered all over Harry’s face.  
  
“Are you serious?” Harry quietly said, letting a tear fall from his glistening green eyes.  
  
Louis only looked at Harry with guilt before turning around and putting more bags into the car behind him. Liam did the same, then proceeded to get into the driver’s seat of the car.  
  
“Wait, where are you going?” Harry asked.  
  
“We’re moving away.” Louis said. Before Harry could ask where or protest Louis was in the car and Liam had started driving away leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the driveway.  
  
 _What just happened?_   
  
~  
  
After that Harry heads straight home and opens his laptop.  
  
 _ **Search: Creatures with black eyes |**_  
  
  
He found a link to a website which listed supernatural/mythical creatures that had black eyes and scrolled down until one caught his eye;  
  
 _ **Demon: Malevolent spirits of hell who try to take people’s souls**_  
  
That one hit home with Harry. He flashed back to the bathroom incident where he heard Louis saying he’d just gone full d– and didn’t hear the rest. The black eyes, the weird behaviour, the anger within him, the slip up in the bathroom.  
  
  
Louis could potentially be a demon.   
  
Harry was scared shitless. But intrigued. He needed to find Louis.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
“Where are we heading Li?” Louis asked looking out the window of the car.  
  
“Dunno, somewhere far away I s’pose.” Liam shrugged.  
  
Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Harry.  
  
 _ **I know what you are.**_ It read.  
  
Louis felt sick once again. He started to panic, he never thought Harry would actually get close enough to know who (or what) Louis really was. He swallowed thickly. Do I tell Liam? Or not? He thought, but decided on the latter.  
He replied to Harry and wrote;  
  
 **I’m sorry.**  
  



	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that's right double update, 6 was extremely short so I gave you 7 as well xoxoxoxoxo ;D

“Mum I’m going away for a couple of days.” Harry announced randomly, sporting a duffle bag and sunglasses.  
  
“Wait right there Harry! No you are not!” Anne started to walk over to Harry to stop him but instead Harry just sprinted out the door to his car, throwing his bag in and driving off, leaving his mother furious.  
  
This was the first time Harry had disobeyed his mother of that importance. Anne was scared for her son, she had no idea where he was going and he was ignoring her texts and calls.  
  
~  
  
Harry had read Louis’ reply and got two pieces of information out of it.  
  
Louis was indeed, a demon.  
He was in wolverhampton. He forgot to turn the location off of his texts.  
  
Harry was going to find him.  
  
~  
  
“This is it Lou, we’re here.” Liam said, turning the car off and getting out. The were parked in the driveway of an old small house. It looked almost 100 years old. Louis didn’t like it.  
  
“Ew, Li. Why are we here?” Louis said disgusted. Liam shot him a glare and threw his bags at him all in one go.  
  
“Fucking ow you dick! What the fuck was that fucking for?” Louis complained. not giving a crap about his choice of words.  
  
“I’ll have you know, this is the very house my parents raised me in before I died. They moved after that, couldn’t bare to be in the house where I died.  
  
Louis felt bad at that. Liam wasn’t old, sure he turned immortal after becoming an angel, but he had died about 10 years ago at the age of 19. Liam had told Louis the story of why he died. It wasn’t an accident. He suffered depression for so many years, and it took it’s toll on him. After severe bullying Liam had hung himself in his bedroom only to have his parents find him a couple of hours after he was suspended in the air by a rope around his neck. His father had called paramedics, only for Liam to be pronounced brain-dead on the the scene. It was excruciatingly sad for Louis to hear. Liam still watches over his parents whenever he gets time to.  
  
“I’m sorry Li.” Louis walked over and hugged the archangel.  
  
“It’s ok Lou, go unpack and I’ll meet you inside later.” Liam said, sprouting his wings and flying away. Louis picked up his bags and walked inside. It was beautiful on the inside compared to the exterior. Nothing had been touched in years, furniture still remained in the house, clean and pristine.  
  
Louis sat himself on the couch and almost drifted to sleep when he was awoken by a loud clap coming from next to him. Louis shot up, very alert that there was someone else in the room. He turned around only to be faced by none other than his real mother.  
  
“Azazel my dear boy.” She cooed tearfully and pulled Louis into a tight embrace.  
  
“Mum.” Louis breathed in her scent. For someone who lived in hell, she smelt like heaven.  
  
“Azazel you are in grave danger! You must not think about the human boy!” Lilith warned.   
  
“But, I can’t not think about him, I-I love him.” Louis looked down at the floor at that. He was putting himself and Harry at risk by saying that.  
  
“Then, you must make a choice. Continue putting yourself and Harry in danger, go to God and ask for his help in guidance to holiness, becoming an angel, or you can do the one thing I have been trying to keep you from your whole life, join your father.” Lilith gave him one last kiss before disappearing.  
  
Louis didn’t realise he was crying before he felt the familiar hot liquid cascading down his cheeks. He definitely had a choice to make. He didn’t want to leave Harry forever, but he didn’t want to put Harry in danger. During his inner battle with his thoughts he hadn’t realised Liam was back until he felt a pair of strong arms around him, holding the boy as he cried. He turned into Liam’s chest at let all the tears fall, sobbing violently.  
  
“What’s up Lou?” Liam asked, worried for his friend.  
  
“I h-have t-to make a-a ch-choice. A r-really b-b-bad one.” Louis cried out. Liam was very confused as to what Louis meant but chose to leave it until later when Louis could explain properly. Liam sat himself and Louis down on the couch. After a while Louis had fallen asleep deep in a dream state.  
  
 _“He’s been here” Lucifer said walking the streets near the Holmes Chapel high school Louis had just attended._  
 _“He’s been living here, which means that human lives here.” One of Lucifer’s demons said._  
 _“Hmm, yes.” Lucifer replied, stroking his chin while he was thinking. Lucifer shut his eyes and concentrated really hard, zeroing in on Louis’ thoughts at that moment._  
 _“Harry Styles. Azazel is with him right now, in some sort of park.” Lucifer gained knowledge through Louis’ thoughts._  
 _After Lucifer had his small vision, he had his powerful demonic instincts lead him to the park his son and the human were at._  
 _Once he got there, he watched his son speak to the other boy. He turned around to a blonde demon and let a gentler side of himself show when he said “Look at my boy, he’s all grown up, he’s beautiful.” That quickly vanished when he added “I can’t wait to see him kill when he becomes the new prince of hell!” finishing with an evil smirk._  
  
Louis jolted awake. He was shaking uncontrollably and didn’t realise Liam was there watching him until he heard Liam run over and ask what was wrong.  
  
“I j-just had another vision.” Louis gulped.  
  
“Of your father?” Liam queried.   
  
“Yes. He was there at the park when I was breaking up with Harry, he knows who Harry is. And even worse, he knows where Harry lives.” Louis whispered. How could this be happening? It’s times like this that Louis wishes he was born a normal human.  
  
“I have to go find Harry. I can’t let my father get to him.” Louis said sadly, yet determined. He sprouted his long, thick, silky black wings ready to fly off but as soon as he opened the front door of the house he was face to face with Harry.   
  
“Oh my god.” Harry said. Louis completely forgot the fact that his wings were out in the open and pulled Harry in for the most love filled, relieving kiss he’d ever had. He kissed all over Harry’s face. Harry kissed back with just as much passion and love as Louis.  
  
“What” kiss “are” kiss “you” kiss “doing” kiss “here?” Louis finished with one last kiss.  
  
“I came to look for you, even though I figured out your secret.” Harry pointed to Louis’ wings, which Louis blushed knowing he forgot about them.  
“I also came to tell you, even though you dumped me, I still love you, and I hope you broke it off with me to keep me safe?” It came out more like a question, and Louis couldn’t be happier.  
  
“I love you so much Harry. I’m glad you figured this all out. But there’s one thing you should know.” Louis held Harry tight.  
  
“We aren’t safe.”


	9. Chapter 8

Not long after Harry had arrived, and settled down, Zayn graced everyone with his presence.  
  
“Lou mate! Why ya in Wolverhampton?” Zayn asked slinging an arm around Louis’ neck, narrowly missing his wings.   
  
“Just some issues with Dad.” Louis replied, awaiting Zayn’s response, he looked up to see Zayn staring intently at Liam. Louis being the sassy demon he is, rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Zayn’s face.  
  
“Hello, earth to Zayn? Liam’s not the only person in the room dickhead.” Louis said. Zayn looked at Louis in a way as if to say ‘shhh you’ll blow my cover.’  
  
Harry, who was wrapped in Louis’ arms once again chuckled at the scene in front of him, that was until they heard a knock at the front door. Louis unravelled himself from Harry and hesitantly went to open the door. No one knew them here, who would be visiting? All Louis’ questions were answered when he opened up the wooden door to reveal one of his father’s demon minions.  
  
“Hi.” He said. Louis started to sprout his wings, as a defence mechanism, but slowed his actions when the other demon spoke again.  
  
“Please, I’m not here to hurt you or anyone else that’s here. I know you know who I am, my name is Niall. I was sent off by your father to search for you and the human over there, but I didn’t want to. I received a visit from your mother, she asked for my help with the situation and so here I am. I’m telling you now, you are not safe here. And the human is not safe if he’s near you, your father can sense where you are easier if you are with the human, it’s very dangerous. He’s coming for you.” Niall pleaded.  
  
“Lou?” Louis heard Harry’s quiet voice from behind him, feeling the soft touch of the other boy’s palm on one of his wings.  
  
“No. He is safe with me. As long as he’s in my sight, I will fight to protect him from anything, nothing will happen to him as long as I am near him. I won’t let anyone hurt him.” Louis said sternly. Liam looked at him worriedly, he knew that Louis was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, along with his father and God himself, but he was sure Louis couldn’t take on Lucifer.  
  
Louis moved out of the way to let Niall completely into the house. Louis was still quite skeptic about the whole situation.  
  
“What made you do this Niall?” Louis asked, looking him dead in the eye.  
  
“I-I saw you and the human–”  
  
“His name is Harry.” Louis interrupted.  
  
“Yes, anyway, I saw you two in the park and the way that you looked at each other, you know, before you broke up, was really sweet. It was too hard for me to help tear you guys apart. I know that I’m supposed to be a cold hearted killing demon, but I still have a little bit of the angel left in me after I fell. It’s, just, your father doesn’t know that I still have angelic thoughts and feelings.” Niall explained.  
  
“Ok. But you have to prove that we can be able to trust you. I will not hesitate to kill you if you area actually on my father’s side.” Louis warned as he pulled Harry in protectively. What he didn’t notice was the confused expression plastered on his lover’s face. Harry was disoriented about the whole issue at hand and wanted clear answers.  
  
“Boo?” Louis whipped his head around to face Harry.  
  
“Yes Haz?” Louis replied lovingly.  
  
“Can we go somewhere private and talk? I think you need to explain a few things to me.” Harry queried shyly.  
  
Louis smiled warmly.  
  
“Of course love.”  
  
~  
  
Louis had taken Harry alone to one of the old bedrooms inside the house. After they got into the room, Louis walked over to the bed and sat down, with Harry tailing behind.  
  
“Come sit, I think it’s time I told you everything.” Louis said. Once Harry had found a comfortable enough position on the bed, Louis slung an arm around him. He was to tell Harry everything, the story of his life. _**(A/N: see what I did there, couldn’t help myself)**_  
  
“I was born to demon parents from Hell. My mother’s name is Lilith, and my father’s name is Lucifer.” Louis started.  
  
“The one who’s hunting us?” Harry confirmed.  
  
“Yes, anyway, when my mum knew she was going to have me, she didn’t want me to end up like my dad so she did everything in her power to have me sent to heaven to be raised by archangels. Of course this wasn’t easy considering that she’s a demon and so am I, so eventually the archangels and my mum came to an agreement. I was to be sent to earth with archangel Uriel, who is Liam by the way, and I was to be raised as any human would. Liam taught me everything from how to talk, to how to hide my demonic features and abilities.”  
  
Harry was listening intently, he was confused and had been awaiting answers for so long.  
  
“My father was told that I had been killed off for good, that my spirit no longer existed, and he believed that for so long. Of course he cared, but not in a way a normal father would. See Lucifer doesn’t love me or care for me, he’s incapable of it, he only cares for the amount of power I hold, considering I’m the son of the King of Hell. So he onl–” Louis was cut off by Harry.  
  
“Your father is the King of Hell?!” Harry was utterly terrified.   
  
“Yes, as I was saying, He only looked into my so called ‘death’ for about a week before giving up. He never caught onto the fact that I was still alive until this year, and now I’m scared, not for me, but because he knows about you. I promise Harry I’ll do everything I can to protect you, I love you.” Louis finished.  
  
The last part of Louis’ speech had Harry tearing up. Not only was he shaken with fear but also filled with a warm feeling knowing that Louis would risk everything for him.  
  
“Oh my god I love you too Louis.” Harry exclaimed as he threw his arms around Louis, pulling the demon in for a bone crushing hug and smashed their lips together. Neither of the two were ready to pull apart, but of course the moment was ruined when Liam slammed the door open with Zayn and Niall following behind.  
  
“Louis, it’s your mum.” Liam said, voice thick with worry. Louis pulled back from Harry to face the others.  
  
“What about her?” He questioned.  
  
“Lucifer has found her, she’s being held captive now that he knows everything. I’m afraid he might kill her.” Niall said from next to Liam. Louis sprung up from the bed with such a force it pushed Zayn, Liam and Niall back into the wall.  
  
“Where is she? How do we help? I’m going to fucking KILL THAT BASTARD.” Louis screamed, a stray tear making it’s way from his now turned black eyes.  
  
“Calm down Loueh.” Zayn tried, but failed to quieten the demon in front of him.   
  
“CALM DOWN? YOU FUCKING WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY FUCKING MOTHER IS ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY MY DAD THAT IS HUNTING ME AND HARRY DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO BE FUCKING CALM?!” Louis belted out. Zayn wasn’t phased by the outburst.   
“Lucifer said the only way you or any of us can help her, is if you turn yourself in. He wants you Louis, he only wants to kill Harry because you are ‘in the way’ that’s his condition.” Liam explained. His expression showing genuine pain.  
  
Louis had to really think about this one. What was he to do? He didn’t want to be just another minion of his father’s, he didn’t want to go around killing humans for no reason– but at the same time, he just wanted his mother to be safe.  
That’s when he thought about it;  
  
“What if I turned myself in, but got enough power and demons behind me to fight him?” Louis questioned. Louis knew he had enough strength to take on Lucifer alone, but the risks were high of him losing and and at worst– being killed.  
  
“Lou no, that’s not an option, he’s too strong. There is only one type of power strong enough to win a battle against Lucifer. And you and I both know that kind of power is only present in an army of archangels.” Liam said.  
  
“Well then call your brothers and form an army.” Louis snapped, desperation clawing through his voice.  
  
“Louis, that isn’t going to happen. They don’t just fight, we need a real reason to assemble an army.”  
  
“What? My safety isn’t a good enough reason?” Louis spat angrily.  
  
“No Louis, that’s not what I meant. It’s just that, the other archangels will not fight for a demon. It’s not going to happen.” Liam sadly explained to the demon.  
  
Louis was about to protest, but bit his tongue and walked away briskly. Liam was smart enough to know that Louis wouldn’t just leave the subject like that, he was up to something. He just needed to know what.  
  
“I’m going to talk to him.” Harry said getting up after the demon. After the two boys made their way to the backyard, Harry asked;  
“What are you thinking?”   
  
“I’m thinking, I’m going to do it.” Louis said monotonously. Harry panicked at this answer.  
  
“G-Going to do w-what exactly?” Harry queried nervously.  
  
“I’m going to have to turn myself in. It’s the only way to get my mother back.” Louis answered. Just as Harry was about to plead Louis not to do that, a massive gust of wind came, along with a cold, dark presence.  
Darkness filled the air, Louis and Harry started to panic, it was made worse when Liam, Zayn and Niall came flying outside trying to grab after Louis and Harry.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt strong, unfamiliar, cold arms wrapped around his torso. He was being taken high up into the air away from the darkness and only then could he hear Louis’ screams and see who’s arms he was in.  
  
Lucifer’s.  
  
  
~  
  
“NO! OH MY FUCK NO COME BACK!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
“LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU FUCKER!” Louis cried out at the demon holding him tightly so he couldn’t go after Harry.  
  
Liam, Niall and Zayn were all trying to fight other demons from Lucifer’s army, trying to fight the dark power that clouded over all of them.  
  
Just as the demon holding Louis got slightly distracted Louis used all of his power and strength to break free from the demon’s grasp. Once he was out of the muscular arms he charged at the creature snapping it’s neck loud enough for everyone else to hear. Louis still wasn’t satisfied with that ripped the skin off the demon’s face leaving a bloody, boney trail to the corpse laying on the grass of the yard.  
“I’M COMING FOR YOU HARRY!” Louis yelled before he freed his friends and together they murdered each remaining demon from the opposing army.


	10. Chapter 9

Louis stood silent.

Nothing but the distant sound of cars could be heard through the clarity of the cold, damp darkness of nightfall. He turned around and observed the scene that he, Zayn, Niall and partially Liam, had created. There was nothing else to be seen other then the scattered corpses of annihilated demons and nothing else to be inhaled other than the thick stench of blood and scents of death. Louis' eyes were completely black and his wings were completely extended to their full glory.

"We need to find Lucifer." Niall said to Zayn and Liam. Louis heard this and turned to them.

"No. I'm going to find him and you guys are going to clean this up before the humans get a hold of this site." Louis was speaking so calmly, it was almost inconceivable to think that he had not long ago been using such profanity, screaming at the top of his lungs and murdering numerous demons.

Niall stepped forward with a sense of assertiveness about him, "Azazel, I really think you need all of us to come with you, we can help." 

"No. I'm taking Liam, that's it. You two will stay here and find a way to clean this up." Louis said just as Niall turned around to Zayn and quietly queried as to who 'Liam' was, to which Zayn answered, "Uriel."

Liam walked up to Louis and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to find my brothers and plead them to help us, but I can't guarantee anything at this point. Us archangels have never fought for a demon before, and it's far fetched to believe it will happen now." With that, Liam sprouted his glistening, white wings and disappeared to track down the other archangels.

"How are we supposed to find my father? He could be anywhere by now, fuck, Harry could be dead!" Louis was pacing and had fresh tears free falling from his eyes.

Niall, Zayn and Louis had all started to brainstorm potential points of interception of Lucifer.

~ ~ ~

"Please, Raph, we need to do this. Michael, Gabriel, you agree with me don't you?" Uriel was currently begging his brothers to reassemble the heavenly army of power.

"Yes, we do, however Raphael has a valid point as well. We have never fought for a demon before, angels don't do that, let alone archangels." Michael reasoned.

"BUT, these are extenuating circumstances Raph, I mean come on! Azazel is one of the most powerful demons alive, and he is asking to side with us! This is our chance to eliminate Lucifer for good! This is our purpose!" Gabriel was just as passionate about the situation as Uriel.

The other three archangels, Jehudiel, Sealtiel and Barachiel had already pledged their allegiance and will to participate. Raphael was far too wary, however Uriel still had one point of contention, Harry.

"Raph, this is beyond serious and it is absolutely necessary for us to go into battle. Not only is Azazel asking for our help to rid Lucifer, but there is also a human life at stake here, an innocent, good person's life is hanging in the balance and we must fulfill our role as archangels to protect what is good in the world!" Uriel exclaimed. From this, Raphael quietly nodded his head in agreement, Uriel smiled.

"Alright brothers, we will go into battle. Does anyone know Lucifer's current position?" Raphael said with a firm tone.

"He's on earth. His current coordinates state that he is.. at Whitby Abbey, in the United Kingdom.

"Let's go." Uriel commanded.

~ ~ ~

"This place is creepy, hey lads" Niall quietly commented as the three demons walked towards the Abbey.

"Hey Niall, when you talk, do you ever stop to come up for air?" Zayn poked.

"Would you too bellends shut the fuck up for 5 minutes, we're meant to be stealthy right now, in case you hadn't noticed, my father could be anywhere around us right now." Louis snapped, the other boys quietly murmured apologies to the demon.

Louis looked ahead into the near distance and identified the distinct figure of Whitby Abbey, the birthplace of Dracula, a pinnacle of Gothic literature, a perfect place for his father to dwell on earth. As the demons crept closer to the Abbey, Lucifer became visible, as did the faint sight of a tortured human boy... Harry.


	11. Chapter 10

Lucifer circled around Harry. The human was strapped to an elevated slab of thick, grey stone and was receiving torturous lashes from Lucifer, to the point where blood was drawn.

"I believe you are of significant importance to my dear son." Lucifer chuckled and spat at Harry.

Harry said nothing, fearing more pain would arise.

"SPEAK you trivial halfwit human!" Lucifer pounded Harry's stomach with his forceful fist in which Harry screamed and coughed in agony.

"You see, I want my son to live up to family expectations, to be Hell's greatest killer, the confiscator of human life, you understand? I don't need your filthy insignificant 'goodness' around my boy. I suppose that the only solution here is to, eliminate you? Yes, I think so." Lucifer crept over the Harry's head, ready to decapitate the young human, when he was interrupted by a swift blow the the skull.

Michael had led the archangels to Whitby Abbey with impeccable timing, sparing Harry's life. Louis, Niall and Zayn came bursting in through one of the many arches of the castle.

Lucifer's canine teeth grew rapidly as his rage increased, soon his entire head was the epitome of Hell and his demonic features sharpened. He burst into flames and surged towards Michael ready to obliterate the angel until he was thrust sideways into the stone wall by Raphael. Lucifer threw fire at the angel who retracted from the burn. Lucifer once again advanced towards Michael but was stopped by Louis.

"Azazel, dear boy! Move out of my way child." Lucifer grinned from ear to ear, expecting his son to obey. Instead Louis blazed towards his father and sent him roaring back into the furthest wall of the Abbey. Lucifer looked incandescently furious as he ran at his son. Louis was bracing himself for the powerful force of the King of Hell until he realised that his father had completely eluded him.

"NO!" was all Louis heard before he turned around to see Lucifer light Harry's shirt on fire. As the human boy screamed in excruciating pain from the burning he was receiving Louis ran straight for him, as did Michael, Raphael and Gabriel.

With this distraction Lucifer was able to incapacitate Jehudiel and Barachiel to the point where they were of no help. The other archangels raced towards Lucifer baring all heavenly powers within them and struck him with such force that he was prostrate. With no movements, the archangels were able to finish him and completely annihilate his spirit and being.

Lucifer was to be no more, he was gone. A new age was to begin in not only the supernatural realm but also on earth. Heaven had prevailed over Hell, and the King was dead. The demons surrounding the Abbey that had been there for Lucifer had suffocated by the good radiating off of the angels, and had died.

The angels breathed a sigh of relief until they realised that Harry had endured such injuries from Lucifer that he was beginning to perish himself.

Louis was distraught and was passionately and urgently trying to help Harry by taking away any more suffering he could.

"Harry no, Harry stay awake, it's okay, you'll be okay." Louis choked through his tears.

Harry faintly gripped Louis' hand and turned his head slightly to look the demon boy in the eyes.

"I love you."

Harry stopped breathing and his eyes froze over.

Louis cried.

Zayn cried too, and held Liam tightly.

Niall had tears well up in his eyes, feeling utmost regret and devastation.


	12. Chapter 11

"Wake up." There was a soft voice.

"Dear boy, wake up!" The voice was like silk and travelled through his ears with such ease that he couldn't help but want to lay eyes on the person speaking.

"That's it, Harry, you're in Heaven." It was an angel.

"W-what? What happ– OW!" As Harry sat up, a sharp pain rushed through his head.

"Harry you died. You were killed by Lucifer down on earth. However, I am here to help you. My name is Hesediel. Azazel doesn't know you're here, but Uriel has been told to notify Beleth. Azazel's mother, Lilith wishes to speak with you." As Hesediel gracefully walked away, Lilith appeared to address Harry.

Harry looked at her with mixed emotions of fear and curiosity.

"Hello Harry. You're probably wondering what is going on. Lucifer killed you. He was attempting to regain any sort of control over Azazel and you were an obstacle for him, so he eliminated you. But, since then Lucifer has perished and Azazel is currently mourning your death."

Harry looked devastated, "Oh my god, Louis." He choked out.

"Don't worry about him, that's why I am here. I am going to send you back to earth with the help of the Archangels and Hesediel. You are going to go back home to earth half human and half angel. This means that you will be able to live your life out as you would normally, with your regular family, however you will be like Uriel. You will have already died and become immortal. No mortal must know, and you will be susceptible to the same behavior as Uriel and Azazel such as sprouting wings visible to the human eye. This you must keep a secret. This is going to happen as a result of an exchange. You see, Azazel was going to be made to retreat back to Hell, but I have made a deal with the Heavenly forces to convert him to an angel. Azazel will be like you." Lilith spoke eloquently and with a great deal of relief for her son, as well as for Harry.

"Harry, you're going home."

~ ~ ~

Louis moped around for days after Whitby. He went back to Wolverhampton with Liam to pack up before returning to Cheshire to see his mother. Both boys were regretful of the events that played out, and Liam was greatly affected in the sense that he felt he could have saved Harry. Liam was deeply saddened by the loss, until Hesediel appeared to him one night.

"Uriel, I come bearing great news." He smiled at Liam.

"Yes? What is it?" Liam eagerly awaited the response.

"Harry is well. He is up in Heaven and we have a great solution for the situation!" Hesediel exclaimed. Liam motioned for him to continue.

"Lilith has struck a deal with us. Harry will become half human and half angel, similar to you, he will live on earth as a human, but he will be an angel. This will happen in exchange for Azazel's position and power in Hell to be abolished and he too will be converted to an angel." Hesediel explained to Liam. Liam was stoked with what he was hearing and couldn't wait to tell Louis.

"Does Azazel know yet?" He asked.

"No. He will not be notified until the process of both his and Harry's conversion is ready to be completed." Hesediel answered.

"When is that?" Said Liam.

"Not sure yet, I will have to ask Lilith and the rest of your brothers." Liam smiled at the nearing resolution.

~ ~ ~

Today was the day. Harry was going to be an angel, as was Louis. Harry was being prepared for his return to Earth.

Louis had no idea what was to happen.

~ ~ ~

"Congratulations Harry, you are now an angel." Michael announced. Harry was beaming at the thought of being able to return home to see his friends and family, and especially Louis. Harry was going back with a new confidence as a result of the transformation and was excited to see the love of his life, of whom he thought he would never see again.

"Azazel is being notified of the events now." Gabriel said.

Down on Earth, Hesediel was standing in front of Louis and Liam. Liam was excited to see his best friend's reaction.

"Azazel, Harry is coming back." Louis stood up from the lounge he was sitting on and stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" He queried.

"Harry has been transformed into an angel. Well, half angel. He is returning home to live out his life here on Earth with his family." Hesediel said confidently.

"But, I won't get to see him will I?" Asked Louis. " I will have to be sent back to Hell." He said as he glanced down to the floor.

"You see, this is where you should be excited." Liam said as he patted his mate on the back.

"You are also being converted into an angel, so that you and Harry can be together!" Liam said happily. He was happy that his best friend who had been through so much pain and tragedy as a result of his father's actions, was finally going to see a positive ending.

"Oh my god, really?!" Louis yelled, receiving a nod of confirmation from Hesediel.

"Michael and Gabriel are sending him down as we speak." Hesediel told them.

Louis was going to see Harry, someone he thought he had lost forever.


	13. Chapter 12 – Epilogue

Harry erupted through the door of Louis' home and surged straight into the new angel's arms. Both boys held on to each other with tears streaming down their faces. Tears of relief.

"OH MY GOD HARRY I'VE MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" Louis yelled through his tears.

Harry cried harder and said, "I missed you too, and don't worry Lou, you'll never lose me."

Harry was going to finish high school as an angel. He was going to live out his life, long and happy with Louis and their best friends. Niall had agreed to stay, as well as Zayn, with the two boys and all five of them planned to stay with each other as long as possible. 

Louis and Harry both had their beautiful, new white wings out to see, and were incredibly happy with the way everything worked out. Harry told Louis of his confusion after his 'death' and how he caught himself, a glimpse of Heaven.

Liam, Zayn and Niall stood off to the side watching the boys express their deep feelings of love and relief.

Zayn curled his arm around Liam's waist amorously, and looked at Liam, "This makes me happy" is all he said. He rested his head in the nook of Liam's neck.

Niall stood in between everyone and said, "This is it." This small sentence had a great influence on all of the boys in the room. It resonated deep with everyone as it was a perfect seal on the perfect ending.

~Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> After 2 years since the beginning, I have finally completed this story. Reading back over the entire work, I have seen how my writing has DEFINITELY changed over the course of 24 months.
> 
> If you enjoy reading boyxboy and are comfortable with branching off from One Direction fictions, I have recently created another work, which is far longer than this book, called 'You or the Feeling'. This is a fiction based on the song The Feeling by Justin Bieber and Halsey, and centres around a teacher/student boyxboy relationship.  
> It is NOT One Direction!!
> 
> (P.S my writing is far better in the new book than this one!)
> 
> Please if you are interested, take a look! Read it! The story is also up on wattpad :D
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me for this book xoxo :D


End file.
